


ferris wheels are cute ig

by flameheadwizard



Series: curtwen fluff i wrote to fill the gap in my heart [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Curtwen, Gaygaygaygay, M/M, curtwen is cute leave me alone, hey sisters, okay bros that's enough tags for today, the only person that is even more gay and dramatic than me is owen and i respect him for that, we're all sinners we're all going to hell goodbyyyeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameheadwizard/pseuds/flameheadwizard
Summary: a blast to curt and owen's past but it's nice and cute and gives me a nice feeling in my heart
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: curtwen fluff i wrote to fill the gap in my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876084
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	ferris wheels are cute ig

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was from a prompt which was "ferris wheels" so enjoy  
> itms very short  
> but to be fair i wrote this at 2:00 AM so

Curt shivered as he climbed into the gondola. It was a windy fall night, and the amusement park was almost empty save for a few stray people and the park employees, all of which were tired and grumpy and cold.  
Owen had suggested they stop at the amusement park. Curt was excited. It had been three days since him and Owen had started their arrangement, and they hadn’t been on any real dates yet.  
There was no one else on the ferris wheel, so as soon as Owen had seated himself beside Curt, the attraction clunked into a start.  
As the gondola rose into the air, the wind picked up Owen’s hair and flew it around despite all the gel he used trying to keep it in place. Curt thought it was adorable.  
“So...I guess this is our first real date...?” said Curt, gripping the edges of his seat.  
“Huh, yeah, it is,” remarked Owen.  
Curt looked at his hand. It was dangerously close to Owen’s.  
He looked up to Owen, who was also staring at their hands.  
He sighed and looked at the night sky. It was speckled with the occasional star set into a deep navy blue.  
He slowly inched his hand closer to Owen’s. And then they were touching for the first time since they had kissed three nights ago.  
Their fingers intertwined somewhere in between. Owen’s hand was cool and soft. Curt’s hands were clammy, because he was nervous.  
They sat there together as the gondola rose up higher and higher. Curt was the first to speak.  
“What are we gonna do?”  
Owen stared into the black sky.  
“I don’t know,” he sighed after a long pause. “Obviously we’ve got to keep this secret.”  
Curt lifted Owen’s hand in front of him. He studied it carefully, holding it in both of his hands.  
“I...” whispered Curt. “I really...”  
He looked up into Owen’s eyes.  
“I love you,” he said softly.  
Owen smiled a little.  
“I love me too,” he said, smirking maliciously.  
Curt shoved him with his shoulder, laughing.  
Owen smiled. It was a bit of a sad smile. He sighed again.  
“I’ve never loved anyone as much as you,” he whispered.  
Curt brought Owen’s hand up to his face. He kissed it gently.  
“You’re so cute.”  
He watched Owen’s eyes run over his face. Owen gently rested his hand against Curt’s cheek. He slowly leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. There was a moment of peaceful apprehension, and then they met in the middle somewhere.  
The gondola rocked in the wind slightly. The whole world seemed against them, and yet they were together right now, doing exactly what they weren’t supposed to be doing. And Curt never wanted to leave. He relaxed, letting himself feel everything. Paying attention to it all. He recorded it in his head. This was going to be a memory soon, so he might as well take it in as best he could.  
Owen was a great kisser.  
And when they pulled apart, Owen grinned boyishly. It was adorable.  
“You’re so cute,” Curt said.  
Owen said nothing. Instead he just laughed and leaned back into the seat. Curt sat back as well, still holding onto Owen’s hand. And they sat there in silence, happy with each other, as the ride ended.

**Author's Note:**

> hrmmmhrmrmrmrm why is this what i have chosen to use my writing capabilities on  
> anyways  
> goodnight


End file.
